


Sun and Moon

by jrnmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I swear, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, hyuck has golden freckles, jeno and hyuck love each other A Lot, lee donghyuck is the sun, lee jeno is the moon, nohyuck is beautiful tho, not based off sun & moon by nct sorry, they glow when he kisses, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrnmin/pseuds/jrnmin
Summary: There are many stories about how the Sun and the Moon fell in love, this one is just Lee Donghyuck’s and Lee Jeno’s version.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been working on this for a while now! hopefully it shows... it’s kinda bad but, it’s my first long-ish work so hopefully you enjoy! <3

 

_There are many stories about how the Sun and the Moon fell in love. Some that say they never spoke or even caught a glimpse of each other, yet still treasured and loved each other all the same. There are others that say that the Sun and the Moon were married, yet the Moon became jealous and restless, feeling pushed aside; the Moon eventually fell in love with the Darkness, ending her love for the Sun all together. But, this is a different version of their story. In this story, their love was so incredibly powerful that it caused pain and agony. It was so powerful that it caused them to never speak again. ~~At least in that lifetime.~~_

 

* * *

 

When the Sun was born, everyone everywhere rejoiced. He was an adorable child and everyone in the Nubibus believed that when he grew older, the Sun would be the most handsome boy. When the Sun became older and mature, his true beauty surfaced. He had small golden freckles adorning his gorgeously tan skin, light brown eyes with a golden ring, similar to the gold on his cheeks, surrounding his pupils as well as pink pouty lips and light brown hair with soft waves. Now, Lee Donghyuck was handsome, but so was Lee Jeno. He, the Moon, was born some time after the Sun, immediately stealing the hearts of those in the Nubibus. Lee Jeno was so _so_ different from Lee Donghyuck, yet just as handsome. He had the fairest skin in all the Nubibus as well as jet black hair that was swooped to the side, letting his forehead peek through. The Moon also had beautiful silver specks spread throughout the blue ocean that was his eyes. Ultimately, they were both known as the two most handsome and beautiful boys throughout the Nubibus.

 

Throughout their childhood Donghyuck and Jeno were best friends. The two always played together, running through the Nubibus with their friends the Sunrays, Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun, and the Stardusts, Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. All six children were inseparable, especially the Sun and the Moon. However, one day, when they were are still very young, this all changed. They were all separated, the Sun and Sunrays staying in the Nubibus while the Moon and Stardusts were partitioned to the Stellae. The young children were sad due to the fact that they couldn’t see each other and play like how they used to, but after some time, they got over it, seemingly forgetting ever knowing each other. Though, Donghyuck and Jeno never forgot.

 

This brings us to the present. Both the Sun and Moon just matured and were currently performing their daily obligations; Jeno’s calming darkness had to go away in order for Donghyuck to shine brightly and wake up those who live under them. This process was a daily occurrence, the two boys not exchanging more than a few shy glances and smiles, seeming almost nervous to even say one word to each other. They may have spent more time separated than together, but they felt some sort of strange pull to one another. Unlike their friends, who seem to be unbothered by their separation, Donghyuck and Jeno hated it. The two boys would never voice this out loud to anyone other than their friends, but they hoped to be united again one day, to be able to bask in each other’s glory rather than having to hide away when the other was near.

 

☾

 

“Jeno hyung, stop pouting.” Chenle said, he himself pouting. Jeno had made his way back to the Stellae, where his friends waited for him in order to hopefully hang out. “I am _not_ pouting. Just thinking about how pretty Donghyuck looked today.”

 

He hears Jisung sigh, “What’s new, you say that every time you come back.”

 

“I can’t believe you guys aren’t bothered by this separation. We all used to be friends, we used to play together when we were younger, how can you not miss that?” Jeno asks. He’ll never understand how his two younger friends can just brush this off so easily.

 

“Hyung, it’s been a long time and we barely remember it, or them. You can’t miss something and someone you don’t remember.” Jisung voiced.

 

“Maybe it affects you differently since you get a glimpse of the other side every day, but sorry hyung, we stopped caring about the Nubibus a long time ago.” Chenle laments. He felt bad, he really did, but he couldn’t relate to Jeno therefore he couldn’t understand his feelings.

 

But Jeno, obviously, knew his own feelings very well. And as crazy as it may sound, he knew he harbored some sort of feelings for Lee Donghyuck. It was strange, they have never talked now that they’re older yet Jeno felt something oddly powerful for the other boy. He feels some kind of connection to him and it scares him but excites him all the same. _This_ is mainly why Jeno is so bothered by the separation. He wants to get a chance to explore whatever it is he feels for Donghyuck but that’ll never happen because they can’t even interact. Well, they _can,_ but it’d be very haste and Jeno doesn’t want to just greet the other, he wants to sit down and get to know him and just be _close_ to him. Jeno is pretty sure he’s not the only one of the two feeling this way. At least _the connection_ makes it seems that way. This makes him happy, but it also saddens him because they’ll both just become more and more miserable if they give their feelings about each other too much thought.

 

Jeno sighs, "Whatever, let's stop talking about it." They all stay in silence for a few minutes until Jeno then flashes a mischievous grin toward his friends. They look at him questionably but Jeno says nothing, suddenly getting up and running, yelling back a “Last one to the Moonpools is made out of asteroid dust!”

 

☼

 

“Yah, Lee Donghyuck! Snap out of it!” Donghyuck jumps as he hears Renjun’s annoyingly loud voice bounce around in his ear drums.

 

“The fuck! Why did you do that asshole you scared me!” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows as his friend looked at him innocently, giving him a shrug as an answer.

 

“What were you thinking about? Hm?” His other friend, Na Jaemin, asks. His voice a calming contrast from Renjun’s.

 

Hyuck doesn’t say anything. They _know_ what he’s thinking about. But, just to help them out, his eyes wander to the night sky. Lee Jeno, _duh._ He’s all Hyuck’s ever thought about since he was old enough to comprehend that his old pal wasn’t coming back to him. And he knows, he _knows,_ Jeno thinks about him too. He’s become familiar with the feeling that blooms in his chest whenever he’s thinking about Jeno and Jeno is thinking about him. Yeah yeah call him crazy for believing that someone he hasn’t talked to for a very long time and has just exchanged subtle smiles and glances with is thinking about him, but, a boy can dream right?

 

For some odd reason Donghyuck has always liked Jeno, even though they’ve never properly interacted since they were younger. He just couldn’t help but appreciate the other boy and what he does, hiding every day and letting Donghyuck shine and all. Donghyuck also wasn’t blind; Jeno was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. And look, Donghyuck has never been one to dote over someone else’s beauty, but he was utterly attracted to the other boy and he couldn’t help the want to get to know the him better.

 

Renjun’s booming voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Oh! You remember how you asked us about that dream thing?”

 

Oh yes, that dream thing. Donghyuck was attempting to figure out a way to get ahold of Jeno, through his dreams. He found out not too long ago that lovers who were separated in _that_ event, communicated with each other through their dreams since they had no other way of interacting. This wasn’t very legal and he was known as some sort of authority figure, but Donghyuck wasn’t one to stop people in love from talking to each other in the least harmful way. Also yes, he and Jeno weren’t exactly lovers, but Donghyuck was desperate to speak to the other and he hoped the other would at least want to speak to him too.

 

“Yes, Junnie, how can I forget?” Hyuck gives Renjun a small smile.

 

“ _Well,_ ” Jaemin pops in out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist and laying his head on the other’s shoulder, “how ‘bout you give that a shot?” He grins.

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow, “Don’t you think i’d have tried it as soon as I found out about it if I knew _how?”_

 

Renjun flashes him one of his signature shining smiles. **_These are usually reserved for Jaemin, hm._** “Well Hyuckie! We found out how!”

 

 _This_ catches Donghyuck’s attention quicker than he’d like to admit. “W-what? How?!”

 

“Well, first, it was a very _very_ hard thing to come across since, you know, it’s _illegal_ and all. But! We found someone who does it himself.” Jaemin explains. “His name’s Jung Jaehyun and his lover, Lee Taeyong if I remember correctly, was ripped away from him when the separation happened.”

 

Donghyuck frowned. It was such a sad thing. Sunrays and Moondusts who were together before the separation occurred must feel so dejected. Donghyuck never really thought about this until he found out about the dream communication, but now that he knew about it, it was all he thought about. He and Jeno weren’t Sunrays or Moondusts, and they weren’t exactly together, but Hyuck could kind of relate to what these beings were going through.

 

Renjun begins. “He explained that since they’re dreams, they can only happen when both of the people are asleep so he and his husband set up times that they both sleep, no matter the hour. This can be hard for both you and Jeno, though, since when you’re done shining, he comes along to bring his peaceful darkness.” Renjun then stutters, “I-I don’t know how that’d work, Hyuck.”

 

To be honest, Donghyuck doesn’t either, but this doesn’t stop him from uttering out a “I’ll figure it out.” Because he will.

 

Jaemin and Renjun both smile softly and nod their heads.

 

“Well, he also mentioned the words you need to say when trying to do this. Here, he wrote them down.” Jaemin said as he took a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Donghyuck.

 

Hyuck gladly took it and then stared down at the words scribbled onto the sheet.

 

“Oh! Make sure to tell Jeno the words too, also I don’t recommend that you guys meet more than once due to your roles, but if you happen to want to at least one more time, make some sort of schedule. Jaehyun said that the first time you do this only one person has to utter the words but after, both of you do.” Renjun explained. “I really hope this goes well for you Hyuckie.” He smiles.

 

Donghyuck smiles back. “I do too. Thank you both so much.”

 

He was nervous, _super_ nervous. But the happiness washed that nervousness away. Though he had to find a way to tell Jeno when to fall asleep. He furrowed his eyebrows as he gave this some thought. After a few seconds he realized. **_Duh! I can just tell him when we switch places._ **

 

“No problem” Renjun smiles.

 

“Oh, Hyuckie, one more thing.” Renjun says. “Jaehyun mentioned that while ‘dream communicating’ or whatever, you’re able to touch the other person” He winks.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “Yah! What are you trying to say?!”

 

“Look! You’ve never kissed anyone! Maybe it’s about time that changes. Even if it _is_ through a dream. Still counts!” Renjun grins and Jaemin is clearly attempting not to laugh from behind him.

 

However, Jaemin’s facial expression quickly turned from amused to wide eyed, “Wait no! You _can’t_ touch him, Donghyuck.”

 

Renjun’s eyebrows furrow and a pout forms on his lips, face now turned to Jaemin, “Hey, let them be!”

 

“Renjun no, do you not remember the warnings we received?”

 

It took a few seconds, but Renjun’s pout vanishes, “Oh” He mumbles.

 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, was super _duper_ confused.

 

“Um, what warnings?” He asked.

 

Jaemin and Renjun turned to face him now, Renjun shaking his head.

 

“Nothing, just… Jaemin’s right. You _can’t_ touch him, Donghyuck. Seriously.” The other said sternly.

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows are now furrowed, “Can I please know _why?_ ”

 

Jaemin sighs, “Let’s just say, it wouldn’t end well for either of you.”

 

Renjun frowns, “Sorry you can’t smooch your man now.”

 

Jaemin chuckles.

 

“Renjun. Stop talking.” Donghyuck’s cheeks flush red and he huffs.

 

“I’m just apolo-“

 

“Good bye!”

 

And that was the last thing Renjun and Jaemin heard Donghyuck say before the boy basically teleported, he didn’t really teleport he just ran away really _really_ fast, away from them.

 

☾

 

Jeno was currently making his way to what everyone referred to as “The Zenith.” This was where Donghyuck and Jeno traded places. This was also where you could see to the other side and into the Nubibus. It was always so fascinating to him how bright it was over there. It wasn’t long ago that his eyes stopped squinting at the grand amount of light that peered through, but, Jeno counted it as a small victory. Now, the Stellae and Nubibus contrasted greatly, the Nubibus shining light into the Stellae while the Stellae let some of it’s darkness sneak its way into the Nubibus. This was definitely Jeno’s second favorite part of trading off with Donghyuck. The first being that he got to see the other boy, even if just for a few seconds.

 

He arrived at The Zenith just in time to see Donghyuck appear right in between the division. He made his way toward where the other boy was standing, ready for him to step out so Jeno could begin his métier. However, Donghyuck didn’t. He stood there and waited for Jeno to appear right in front of him. To say Jeno was confused was an understatement. Donghyuck usually just left before Jeno even reached the division, usually just giving him a small smile while he walked away. But Donghyuck was waiting for him now, and Jeno was intrigued.

 

“Jeno.” The first word he’s spoken to him in a long _long_ time. His heart definitely fluttered when it heard the other boy’s honey coated voice utter his name, Jeno just wasn’t going to admit it.

 

“Y-yes? Donghyuck?” _Ugh_ . Jeno stuttered. The first words he’s said to Donghyuck in the longest and he _stutters._

 

Donghyuck grins, the most beautiful smile Jeno’s ever seen envelopes his features. “It’s so great to hear your voice. Wow.” Donghyuck stepped closer.

 

Jeno’s cheeks were dusted pink, he _knew_ this, and yes he was embarrassed but he didn’t care. Not when Donghyuck was standing such a short distance away from him, actually speaking to him. “It’s great to hear your voice as well, Donghyuck.”

 

The other nodded and smiled again. “Jeno. I need to tell you something. I know we can’t really interact for long, but this is important for _us.”_

 

 **_Us?_ **Jeno questioned in his head.

 

“Go ahead. I’m listening.”

 

“So, call me crazy if not, but you’ve been feeling some sort of pull toward me, right? Like something telling you that you want to be near me?” Donghyuck says, his big light brown eyes staring up into Jeno’s blue ones.

 

Jeno’s heartbeat quickens at this because _yes_ , that is exactly what he’s been feeling and he had a feeling Donghyuck felt the same, but he was still a bit unsure. He gives the other boy a small nod, and Donghyuck proceeds. “Okay. So have I. I’ve been developing this sort of fondness for you, even though we don’t really know each other too well. But, I really want to become close to you Jeno.”

 

Is Jeno breathing? Well, yeah he is, just not too well.

 

Lee Donghyuck, the literal _Sun,_ was standing in front of him, golden specked cheeks and soft light brown wavy hair in all their glory, telling him that he wants to become close to Jeno. That he’s been sharing the same feelings Jeno has been experiencing for the longest.

 

This time, Jeno smiles. His adorable eye smile knocking the wind right out of Donghyuck. “Oh my god!” He chuckles. “Lee Donghyuck. How can you say all of that without any sort of difficulty?”

 

Donghyuck laughs, “Because i’m confident that you return my feelings. I trust the voice in the back of my head telling me you hold the same ardor for me that I do for you.”

 

“Well, you’re right on trusting that voice.” Jeno voices. “I’ve been feeling this way for a very long time now. The need to know you, to be _near_ you.”

 

Donghyuck flashes his beautiful smile once again, causing Jeno to mimic his expression.

 

Yet, Jeno’s smile falls quicker than Donghyuck would like. “But, we can’t know each other in the way we want to know each other. And we definitely can’t be near each other. It’s against all the laws.” Jeno sadly says. “We can’t even be speaking for as long as we are right now.”

 

Donghyuck breathes in deeply, a token of sadness spreading throughout his features. “I know, Jeno, and that’s why I wanted to speak with you.”

 

Jeno listens.

 

“We _can_ be near each other. And in a way where it won’t throw the universe completely off balance, for too long at least.” Donghyuck explains. “I’ve named it ‘Dream Communication,’ I still don’t know the actual name. We can speak more and spend time with each other through a dream. We can do it! I know it’ll be difficult, especially since our slates don’t allow us to, but i’m willing to break a few rules if you are.”

 

Jeno knew exactly what Donghyuck was speaking about. Heck, he even considered it to speak to the other boy at some point too. But it was dangerous. Not only for them and the Sunrays and Moondusts, but for those who lived under them as well. If Donghyuck and Jeno missed their tasks, those down there wouldn't be able to survive. Donghyuck and Jeno were known as the most important life sources to exist. Without them doing their daily obligations, there would be chaos.

 

“Donghyuck, as much as I’d wish for that, we can’t break the rules. They’re set for a reason. You _know_ what happens if we even miss one day of our métiers. It’s dangerous.” Jeno says, shaking his head.

 

Donghyuck frowns. “Yes, I _know._ But Jeno, just one time. And the one time doesn’t even have to take the whole day since I know that’s dangerous, just a few hours or so for us to get to know each other.”

 

Jeno thought about this. One time couldn’t hurt, right? **_Or it could hurt, very much._ ** And he really wanted to spend time with Donghyuck, it’s _all_ he wanted. He would trade being the Moon for being a Sunray in a heartbeat if it meant he would be near Donghyuck.

 

“Okay. Okay let’s do it.” Jeno says.

 

Donghyuck jumps at this, a huge smile stitched onto his face. It was an amazing feeling, being _this_ close to the other. They were always standing miles apart. Jeno was happy, so _so_ happy. He definitely thought he made the right choice, and he couldn’t wait to be near Donghyuck for longer.

 

The odd emotions he once felt for he other felt as if they were resolved all with just this one conversation. Jeno knew what he felt, love. He’s always felt love for Donghyuck. It’s just that now, he knew.

 

“Okay, Jeno. Let’s discuss this whole ‘Dream Communication’ thing and then i’ll let you be.”

 

Jeno nods and then Donghyuck begins to speak. However, Jeno feels as if something’s missing. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes wander down to Donghyuck’s hand. **_Ah._ **He bites onto his lip, shoving the feeling of wanting to hold Hyuck’s hand to the back of his mind.

 

He decided he could wait until they meet in their dream.

 

☼ +  ☾

 

Donghyuck and Jeno agreed to sleep when it was Donghyuck’s turn to fulfill his duties. Jeno complained, not wanting Donghyuck to be blamed if anything were to go wrong, but Donghyuck assured Jeno that it was okay, to trust him.

 

So here Jeno was, laying down on the soft cloud he slept on when he wasn’t executing his fidelity or hanging out with his friends. Simply, the place he rested at when he had no other obligations to uphold. His cloud was a bit isolated from the other inhabitants of the Stellae, the reason being because he was the Moon. He was the most important person in the whole Stellae and therefore, no one was allowed to rest near him. Jeno hated this, but it’s what the Moondusts wanted, so he obliged. If he was honest, it kind of made him feel a bit lonely, but this was a feeling he was familiar with. Yes Jeno had his friends, but even when hanging out with them, he couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing, something that would take the endless feeling of lonesomeness away. **_Donghyuck_ **, randomly popped into his head but he shook it off.

 

And when it was time, Jeno closed his eyes and repeated the words Donghyuck told him earlier, ready to meet Hyuck in his dreams.

 

__

 

Jeno opened his eyes once again, but he wasn’t on his cloud anymore. He was somewhere else, somewhere unrecognizable to him. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around, he wasn’t in the Stellae anymore, heck he wasn’t even in the Nubibus. Where was he?

 

“Jeno!” rang through his ears. He turned to be met with the golden-freckled boy. Donghyuck currently had the widest and most beautiful smile plastered onto his face. **_No wonder he’s the Sun._ **

 

Jeno returned his smile, crescent eyes shining through in all their glory. “Hey.” He then remembered what was happening.

 

“Hyuck, where are we? This place doesn’t look familiar.” Jeno’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“I brought us to the Terra, where those under us live.” Donghyuck grins.

 

Jeno’s eyes widen as they scan the scenery around him. It was very, green? There were small prickly things coming out of the ground. Jeno had no idea what they were, but they were soft when he stood on them, not sharp at all. There was also a blue tint that painted the sky, the Sun shining through the clouds. **_The Sun? But Donghyuck’s right next to me_ **Jeno thought, a bit confused.

 

“How do you know what it looks like?” The Moon questions.

 

“I get curious and look down. I know we aren’t supposed to because it throws off our concentration or whatever, but I couldn’t help it.” Donghyuck explains, a small smile painting his lips. “It’s not exactly what it looks like, though, just what i’ve seen. I think the Terra has many different things in it.”

 

Jeno gives Hyuck one long nod, as if processing what he said. “Well, it’s nice.” He smiles.

 

This makes Donghyuck break out into the widest smile. “I’m glad you like it! It took me a while to get everything right so I could dream it correctly. I, um, kinda wanted to impress you.” He says, whispering the last part.

 

This sends Jeno’s cheeks ablaze. Donghyuck wanted to impress him? God, Jeno was going to combust.

 

“That’s sweet, Hyuckie.” Jeno steps closer to Donghyuck. “You definitely did.” A kiss is planted on Donghyuck’s cheek.

 

And as Donghyuck remembers what Jaemin and Renjun told him, his eyes widen, flinching as if Jeno’s lips burned his cheek. He then looks around, waiting for something to happen, yet, nothing does.

 

“You okay? Should I not have done that?” Jeno asks.

 

“No! Sorry, I was just surprised.” He gives Jeno a shy smile.

 

 **_Nothing happened? Renjun and Jaemin said us touching wouldn’t end well, yet, here we are, perfectly fine._ **Donghyuck thinks.

 

He decides that those “warnings” Renjun and Jaemin were told were nothing but a bunch of asteroid dust.

 

He looks into Jeno’s eyes and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Well, why don’t we sit and talk?” He proposes.

 

Jeno nods, “Let’s do that.”

 

☼ +  ☾

 

To say Donghyuck loved the boy was an understatement. Lee Jeno may be the Moon, but Hyuck thought that he shone brighter than Donghyuck himself. Lee Jeno was beautiful and amazing, and Lee Donghyuck always knew this, but now realized that he really wouldn’t mind spending all of his time with Jeno.

 

They spoke about this and that, getting to know each other better. Soft touches and small giggles were shared between the two boys as they laid on the soft green things, Donghyuck had no idea what they were called either, and listened to each other’s words. It was calming, a sense of serenity encircling the two of them.

 

“I can’t believe Renjun and Jaemin are together. I remember that they always fought when we were younger.” Jeno giggled.

 

Donghyuck chuckled as he nodded his head, “Right! But honestly, when they told me they were together l wasn’t that surprised. It’s always been Renjun and Jaemin and Jaemin and Renjun.”

 

“How ‘bout you?”

 

“Well, yeah, I was there too.” He laughs, “but it was clear that what Renjun and Jaemin shared was something more than what us three had as friends.”

 

Jeno nods, smiling. “I wish I knew them. I only have such small and blurry memories of them.” He frowns.

 

“I wish I knew Jisung and Chenle as well, they sound even more adorable than they were when we were younger. I absolutely hate that we were all separated. I think we could’ve all been powerful together.” He laughs at his last statement.

 

“I don’t doubt that for a minute.” Jeno snickers.

 

He then takes a deep breath.

 

“Hey, Hyuck?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I think I really like you.”

 

A smile.

 

“Haven’t we been over this, Lee Jeno?”

 

“No actually we haven’t.” Jeno sits up which causes Donghyuck to follow in suit, the two boys facing each other.

 

“Well, i’m pretty sure we’re both aware of what we feel for each other, right?” Donghyuck’s eyes meet Jeno’s.

 

Jeno nods and then looks down.

 

“Though, I can’t help but not want to love you.”

 

Donghyuck frowns, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“We can’t be together. You know this.” Jeno lets out a breathy sigh. “I don’t want us to go through the pain of not being with each other, Donghyuck.”

 

Tears.

 

“Hey.” Donghyuck’s hand reaches up to wipe Jeno’s tears. “I know. To be honest, I’m scared, Jen. I’m scared that I’ll grow so accustomed to you and your presence in these few hours that we’ve shared together, and that I won’t know how to part with you.”

 

“I think it’s a little too late for that in my part.” Jeno says. “I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Now it was Donghyuck’s turn to cry.

 

Jeno wraps his arms around the other boy, letting his own tears fall. He loves the warmthness he feels when he hugs the other boy; he usually doesn’t get warmthness in the Stellae, only coldness.

 

“I take back what I said, about not wanting to love you.” Jeno whispers, “I’d rather love you and go through the pain of not being together, than not knowing what it feels like to love you. I would really _really_ hate not knowing how it feels to love you, Lee Donghyuck.”

 

He hears Donghyuck sniffle, “I’m sorry. This was supposed to be fun.”

 

“I think we both knew that toward the end, it wasn’t going to be too much fun.”

 

They pull away.

 

“We have to part soon, huh?” Donghyuck looks down.

 

“Yeah.” Jeno frowns, “And then we can never do this again.”

 

Donghyuck looks up, tears still spilling from his eyes. “Jeno, I want to do this again.”

 

Jeno bites onto his lower lip in an attempt to keep the tears he has welled up in his eyes from spilling. “I do too, but we both know we can’t.”

 

“I hate this. I hate this so much.” Donghyuck sobs, which causes Jeno to break completely.

 

The brightest boy in the whole universe was crying in front of him. The brightest boy in the whole universe was showing Jeno that even he has a weak side. The brightest boy in the whole universe didn’t seem all that bright right now.

 

“Donghyuck. I know that what I feel for you is more powerful than anything else in this and every universe. I know that you love me and I know that I love you.” Jeno places his hand on Donghyuck’s cheek. “It’s weird, our feelings for each other are so powerful, yet, we’ve only gotten to know each other just now. But, I think that’s what makes it so great. We don’t need anymore time to know that we’re meant to be. We’re _made_ for each other, Lee Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck smiles and Jeno thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He _knows_ it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

“I love you. _God,_ I love you so much it’s insane.” Donghyuck says, “I-I know we’re going to see each other again, we _have_ to. But, Jeno it’s not going to be the same.”

 

“I know, my Hyuckie. But just seeing you is enough to bring me joy. It’ll hurt not being able to talk to you like this, to touch you, and to be with you like right now, but that’s okay.” Jeno smiles at the boy.

 

They’re looking into each others eyes, faces just inches away. They know what’s going to happen next and neither of them want to stop it, heck, they’d be crazy if they did.

 

Their faces inch closer, their lips eventually meeting in the middle. Donghyuck lets a content sigh escape his mouth as he feels the other’s soft lips against his own. Jeno was caressing his cheek and Donghyuck brought his hand up to do the same to the other. If he thought Jeno’s skin was soft, his lips were a whole different story. Donghyuck felt elevated but calm, almost as if this kiss settled all of his worries and pushed them away. The way the older boy’s lips moved against his own made his heart flutter and sent waves of electricity throughout his whole body. Donghyuck realized in that very moment what happiness and endearment truly meant.

 

Jeno then pulled away, muttering “Did you know your golden freckles glow when you kiss?”

 

Donghyuck giggles, no he didn’t know this, but how would he know? “Of course I don’t, you’re my first kiss ever, Jeno.”

 

“Hm,” Jeno grins, “you’re mine too.”

 

“Let’s be each other’s lasts as well?” Donghyuck asks.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Can we lay together until it’s time to part?” Donghyuck asks.

 

Jeno nods, already wrapping his arms around the other and laying back onto the soft ground.

 

“Hey, Jeno?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“When we see each other in the Zenith, please don’t speak to me, it’d just make the pain less bearable.”

 

Jeno’s heart broke a little at the words Donghyuck uttered, but, he understood. He understood that speaking to each other in those fleeting moments would just bring pain and an even more powerful desire to be near each other. It sucked, at a lack of better words. Their situation absolutely sucked. It wasn’t fair to fall for someone you can’t even be with. What type of twisted destiny was this?

 

Jeno nods his head, “Okay.”

 

“I love you, my Moon.”

 

“And I love you, my Sun.”

 

And there they laid. The Sun and the Moon wrapped in each others arms. Two euphoric smiles and two broken hearts.

 

☼

 

It’s been a short while since Donghyuck and Jeno met. Donghyuck thinks he’s starting to feel the effects of being away from the other after _actually_ being with him for so long now. He has never felt _this_ drained before, but now, he feels worn out all of the time. However, Donghyuck’s good at putting on a facade, at least to those that aren’t Renjun and Jaemin, not letting anyone know he has absolutely zero energy left in him.

 

If he let his tiredness show, people would immediately start worrying. Donghyuck is _always_ energetic, even after performing his obligations as the Sun, so him being jaded would immediately raise red flags.

 

It was weird for Donghyuck as well, though. He felt weak. He thinks it’s because he’s sad about not being with Jeno but, it was starting to get a bit unbearable. His eyes were shutting and it was beginning to prove difficult to even move his own body.

 

He wondered if this is how people felt when they were extremely sad, because if it was, then his heart went out to those before him that have experienced this type of sadness.

 

Donghyuck was currently sitting with Renjun and Jaemin, attempting to keep up his act but clearly failing miserably in the eyes of his two best friends.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jaemin asks.

 

“Absolutely nothing. I’m… fine.” Donghyuck tries to grin widely but all that comes out is a very tiny and tired smile.

 

“You seem really tired, Hyuck. And you’re never tired. It’s actually kind of impossible for you to be, you’re the Sun, a literal big ball of energy.” Renjun voices.

 

“I think i’m just sad, ya know? I spent a long-ish time with Jeno and i’m experiencing withdrawal. I miss his touch, his voice, his cute lil face.” Donghyuck pouts.

 

“Hyuckie, you see him every day. I know it’s very much _not_ the same but hey, you see his ‘cute lil face’ as you put it” Renjun giggles.

 

Jaemin on the other hand, was _not_ laughing. He seemed, a bit scared?

 

“Donghyuck, did you say touch?” Jaemin asks, causing Renjun’s eyes to widen and a small gasp to escape his lips since he didn’t realize what the Hyuck said before.

 

Hyuck groans, “I know” He whines, “You guys warned me not to touch him but, he did it first! And anyway, absolutely _nothing_ happened. So your source were clearly very wrong.”

 

“It was nice, though, his skin is soft. He’s also really cold which felt great when we hugged. I like the fact that he cooled me down, i’m too warm sometimes. It’s the perfect balance if you ask me.” Donghyuck smiles, flashing back to when he and Jeno laid on the ground wrapped in each others arms.

 

It wasn’t _that_ long ago, but Donghyuck has found himself daydreaming about their meeting.

 

“H-Hyuck.” Renjun says, “That’s sweet.” He gives him a sad smile.

 

“Stop looking so down! This sadness will leave eventually I think, and then i’ll go back to feeling the same.” Donghyuck sighs.

 

“I can’t believe you touched him after we told you not to.” Jaemin says, a little bit of anger coming through. “Why didn’t you listen to us, Donghyuck?”

 

“Jaem, calm down.” Renjun places his hand on the other boy’s thigh.

 

“No! Renjun no! H-he didn’t listen!” Jaemin yells, voice cracking toward the end.

 

Jaemin was now crying, Renjun not seeming far from joining him.

 

“What the hell, guys? Can you please tell me what’s wrong? I’m too tired for this right now.”

 

“That’s the problem, Donghyuck.” Jaemin sniffles.

 

“We didn’t tell you why you and Jeno shouldn't touch because it was too heartbreaking to say. We thought you’d take our words seriously, but, I guess we didn’t emphasize their importance hard enough.” Renjun says, voice low.

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow.

 

“Donghyuck, the reason you and Jeno couldn’t touch was because if you did, both of you would... die.” Renjun, says, the last word sending him into tears.

 

Donghyuck’s heart stops, “What?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Hyuckie.” Jaemin cries, hands now covering his face.

 

“Please explain. I, I don’t understand.”

 

Renjun sniffles and nods, “I’ll explain.” He’s rubbing soothing circles on Jaemin’s back while the other sobs.

 

“Since you both touched, your bodies felt each other’s energies. With just one touch, your bodies began to rely on the other’s energy to keep going. Together, you and Jeno are stronger, but you’re still strong when separated so that’s why you were both fine before that meeting.” Renjun’s takes a shaky breath. “But, when you touched, your true power came to the surface, and there’s no way of hiding it. You both need to have skin to skin contact in order to survive. Your energies joined and became one, and now you guys need to become one as well, but that obviously can’t happen because it’d throw the whole universe off balance. So, you’re both basically fated to… to… to die, Hyuckie.”

 

Donghyuck sat there. No words coming from his mouth, just utter silence as he reflected on what Renjun just said.

 

“These were the warnings?” Donghyuck whispers.

 

Renjun slowly nods his head.

 

“So that’s why i’m so tired? Because the life is actually being drained from my body?”

 

Renjun’s lip quivers, another slow nod.

 

Donghyuck felt his eyes begin to brim with tears, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip.

 

“You said this is happening to Jeno too?”

 

A nod.

 

This causes Donghyuck’s tears to burst through. He shuts his eyes, hands coming up to his face as he places his elbows on top of his knees.

 

He was sobbing. Jeno was dealing with the same exact thing. The same lack of energy that Donghyuck was dealing with, yet he didn’t know why unlike Donghyuck. Jeno was probably so scared and so confused, all because Donghyuck believed that warning Jeno they couldn’t touch was pointless. All because Donghyuck believed the warnings were pointless. Jeno was going to die. The love of his life was going to die.

 

So was he, but he would’ve been okay if it was only him.

 

He suddenly feels two bodies sit next to him, arms encircling his body.

 

“We love you, so much.” He heard Jaemin whisper.

 

“We’re sorry, Hyuck. This is our fault.” Renjun says.

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, “No, it isn’t. I didn’t listen to you guys.” He sniffles and sits up, body still encircled by his two friend’s arms.

 

Jaemin’s and Renjun’s cheeks were stained by tears, their eyes lined with more that were threatening to spill.

 

“Maybe, as you said Jun, this was mine and Jeno’s destiny. To be killed by a deadly but yearning touch.”

 

“Are you going to see him?” Renjun asks, whispering.

 

Donghyuck nods. “I need to warn him, don’t you think?”

 

They both nod.

 

And Donghyuck nods too.

 

And they did meet again, and after that meeting, that meeting that was full of tears, love, and even more touches, the Sun and the Moon passed away, sitting next to each other with intertwined hands. But this time, it wasn’t through a dream.

 

They sat together on the Zenith, waiting for their time to run out once again. And when it did, the Sun and the Moon both appeared in the sky to those that lived under them. The Moon slowly covering the Sun, until they both became one.

 

Those under them believed it was the most beautiful and fantastic thing, while those in the Stellae and the Nubibus mourned the loss of their Sun and Moon.

 

And that is how the Sun and the Moon passed away.

 

The cause of their demise being a deadly, yet loving, touch.  

 

☼ +  ☾

 

Donghyuck’s eyes squinted as he made his way to his assigned building. The Sun was bright and out to get him today.

 

First of all, it was hot, and Donghyuck currently sported a huge hoodie and pants since the weather app on his phone told him it was going to be cold today, so when he stepped out of his house and felt how hot it was, he couldn’t change because he was already running late to meet up with Lucas. They were both going to make their way to campus together and Lucas was going to help Donghyuck get settled in.

 

Yet, somehow (read: thanks to Mark), Donghyuck lost Lucas. So now Donghyuck was fending for himself in search of his dorm room, luggage trailing behind him and papers he collected when he signed in clutched under his arm. He, luckily, already knew where his room was and what building it was in, so that’s where Donghyuck was heading to now. He was actually dorming with someone else, and was very excited to meet his roommate. Donghyuck needed some more friends, third wheeling Lucas and Mark all the time was _not_ fun for him.

 

The sunrays still shone brightly onto him, Donghyuck _swore_ they loved him since they always seemed to be shining the brightest when he was outside, and beads of sweat were currently starting to form on his forehead.

 

However, Donghyuck finally made it to his building, which to his luck was actually cool and refreshing unlike the outside. Donghyuck usually loved the sun and the warmth, but right now, with clothes that were _not_ meant for the hot, he was thankful to be away from it.

 

He passed by all the freshmen, like himself, and returning students settling themselves into or looking for their dorms as he searched for his own.

 

Donghyuck found it rather quickly, and when he did, he stood in front of it. He was staring at the door, heartbeat quickening for some reason. **_Probably just the change of temperature_ **, he thought.

 

He then went to turn the knob, opening the door.

 

___

 

Jeno currently found himself laying on his new bed in his dorm room, phone in hand as he watched some YouTube videos. He got to the campus rather early since he wanted to settle into his dorm as quick as possible.

 

He has been here for about two hours already in anticipation of meeting his roommate.

 

Doyoung, his older brother, had texted him for a while, asking him how everything has been so far and what he was doing. Jeno replied with “everything was fine” and that he was doing “absolutely nothing.” It wasn’t a lie, he has been doing absolutely nothing for the past two hours.

 

Anyway, Jeno found it to be very _very_ hot when he walked into the dorm room, immediately turning up the thermostat he was glad they had. **_God bless these dorm rooms for having their own ventilation systems!_ ** Jeno grinned. Jeno absolutely _loved_ the cold, and he was expecting it to be cold today because it’s what the weather app on his phone said. Let’s just say he was extremely disappointed when he stepped outside. He also loved the dark, so he currently found himself encased by it. It felt nice and peaceful.

 

But them, a noise by the door caught Jeno’s attention. He noticed there was someone standing in front of the room’s door by looking at the small opening in between the door and the floor.

 

It was probably his roommate, **_but why is he just standing there?_ ** His eyebrows furrow.

 

Finally, he sees the door knob turn and the door opens, revealing a boy with light brown waves wearing a hoodie that was _not_ fit for the heat outside.

 

 ** _Well, wasn’t he cute,_** Jeno thought.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, a blanket of awkward silence enveloping them. It wasn’t until the boy standing by the door was softly pushed by another student trying to get past that he stepped into the room.

 

**_Weird._ **

 

Jeno turns on the light quickly and then clears his throat, “Hello!” He smiles.

 

The boy’s eyes widen, “Woah… nice smile.” He says, cheeks heating up after realizing what he just let slip.

 

Jeno giggles, “Thank you.”

 

“Well, now that I embarrassed myself, my name’s Lee Donghyuck.” Donghyuck greets, a pretty smile adorning his lips.

 

“Lee Jeno.” Jeno greets back, “Looks like we’re both Lees. Bright side is that if we get married we wouldn’t have to change our surnames!” Jeno winks.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen, “Dude! We _just_ met like one minute ago.”

 

“At least give it a few more hours before proposing to me.” He snickers.

 

This causes Jeno to laugh.

 

“Wow Lee Donghyuck, I like you already.”

 

“Feeling’s mutual, Lee Jeno.”

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hm, I did say “At least in that lifetime” didn’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this ilu and p l s give me some feedback bc i know there’s a lot that this oneshot is lacking sjdjdkk
> 
> go hmu on twitter :D through my cc if you much desire,,,, if the link doesn’t work my twitter’s @ rosyrenmin ! <3


End file.
